


Lay Your Weary Head To Rest

by HollowMachines



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowMachines/pseuds/HollowMachines
Summary: It's nights like this, with Noctis listening to the sound of his heartbeat, that Ignis wishes they could stay like this forever.





	Lay Your Weary Head To Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Posting for day three of Ignoctweek, using the "free" prompt. This was actually inspired by a daily prompt on the Ignoct Hell discord a few months ago that I'd been sitting on, so... here. Just some sappy night cuddles.

Being a relatively light sleeper, Ignis isn’t altogether surprised when he wakes up some time during the night. He prides himself in his ability to be prepared for any surprises, even at the loss of sleep if need be, so he allows himself to drift into full alertness. Even staying someplace like Galdin, he’s never averse to being cautious.

There’s the soft blue glow of moonlight emanating through the room via the window, and the sound of waves rolling like a soothing song. A cool breeze blew the curtains back into the room to cast an eerie silhouette.  Which is odd because Ignis can’t recall leaving the windows open.

He sits up quickly, a deft hand reaching for his glasses on the bedside table. The room is awash in enough light to make out Gladio and Prompto asleep across from him on the other double bed, clearly undisturbed. He sets a hand down into the space beside him before he even manages to look and finds the spot empty, and cold enough to know it had been for a while.

Indeed, as he slips out from the bed he sees Noctis sitting in one of the armchairs with his gaze transfixed on the vast array of stars visible outside. Ignis observes his posture with some concern as he approaches. Noctis doesn’t usually sit with his knees tucked up and his arms around himself, all while letting the wind tussle his hair without concern. Ignis can tell even in low light that his skin is a little pale, and when Noctis finally notices him and turns his head, Ignis knows immediately what that look means.

“Another nightmare?”

Noctis nods slowly before looking back out over the water. He drops his chin to rest on his raised knees as Ignis moves to stand beside him.

“It was Insomnia again.” Noctis says quietly. “And… my dad.”

 Ignis bows his head.

He remembers only a week ago reading the morning’s headlines, nearly dropping his coffee in the process. He remembers the feeling of tears as he read the detailed turn of events, of the people lost, and then of Noctis’ father. The ache in his chest knowing he had to tell Noctis and the others about their home; their _families_. He hadn’t been able to face them for almost half an hour, trying to collect himself. Yet when he finally came back and Noctis had looked at him, his features so unmarred by remorse, Ignis couldn’t bring himself to say it. He could barely even look at him.

“We can’t even go home.” Noctis says. His voice sounds raspy, and Ignis knows he’s been crying. He tends to when the others aren’t around.

 “No, not yet. But we will, one day soon.” Ignis assures him, resting his hand on Noctis’ shoulder gently. “We will repay the Empire in kind for everything they’ve done.”

He feels a hand slip up and into his own, and Ignis offers a gentle squeeze. Noctis’ skin is cool but clammy, which isn’t surprising with how Ignis can feel the rapid heartbeat through his fingers. Despite that, there’s a reassuring squeeze of fingers in return. It’s not always easy to find the words to calm him down, but this isn’t the first time Ignis has been with Noctis after a nightmare, and he knows sometimes his mere presence is enough for him.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

Noctis slumps, eyes downcast over the water outside. “You were asleep.”

Ignis frowns. It’s hardly an answer, given that Ignis has been more than happy to lose sleep on the nights Noctis needs him. In fact, Noctis _has_ woken him in the past when he needed to talk. It’s disheartening to think Noctis is becoming more and more hesitant to come to him for help, even if only because he’s trying to be considerate.

Before Ignis can inquire further, Noctis is slipping his feet down from the chair and standing. He tugs Ignis’ hand gently as he shuffles back towards the bed.

“But since you’re awake now…” Noctis mutters without looking at him. “Come lie down with me.”

Ignis can’t help the small smile that tugs at his lips, and he subdues his worries for the time being. He doesn’t get to see this side of Noctis much anymore, and it’s almost sweet to see him with his usual barriers down. He just wishes it didn’t take nightmares and traumas to do so.

He follows to the bed and settles in on his side, releasing their hands so Noctis can slide in close beside him. Noctis lays his head fully on Ignis’ chest while his free hand rests over Ignis’ stomach, and Ignis brings his arm around Noctis to settle his hand gently over his back. The chill of the night air has Noctis tugging the duvet up and over them as he squirms a bit more to get comfortable.

Finally he goes still with a contented sigh, and Ignis can feel the tension in Noctis’ shoulders sag as he relaxes into the embrace. He focuses on the sound of Noctis’ breathing as it evens out, and the slight press of his chilled feet against Ignis’ leg under the warmth of the duvet. He knows Noctis, with his ear pressed flush to Ignis’ chest, is listening intently to his heartbeat.

Though it became rarer as they grew up, this had been a common occurrence when they were kids. Whenever Noctis had nightmares, or when he’d been anxious and couldn’t relax, he’d often found comfort like this. In his most vulnerable moments, and when he couldn’t see his father, he would come to Ignis. It was unfortunate how often that would be.

However, in all honesty, Ignis finds he likes it, perhaps more than he should. On rare moments, and often despite himself, he finds himself selfishly wishing for Noctis to come to him more. Having someone so dear to him in his arms like this is something he treasures deeply. If only for a moment, the world is a little less dark; a little less daunting.

“You’re heart’s beating.” Noctis mumbles into his chest.

Ignis chuckles, and he’s sure Noctis can feel the vibration as he speaks. “I would certainly hope so.”

He doesn’t miss the way Noctis pushes his ear just a little harder to his chest. “I just mean… whatever. Never mind.”

_You’re alive._

Ignis doesn’t need to hear him say it, because he knows.

It’s a sentiment Noctis has expressed a few times after nightmares like this. Especially after the attack when he was eight. Ignis isn’t surprised to hear it again now.

He hugs Noctis just a little bit closer. “I understand. I’ll make sure it beats for a long while yet.”

Noctis’ shoulders slump a fraction, and the hand he has resting on Ignis’ stomach clenches into a fist. “I learned recently that we can’t always keep promises like that.”

It’s barely a whisper but Ignis hears it nonetheless, and it makes his heart ache. They’re words born of grief for the past, and fear for the future. They’re words born from the stress of a destiny too big for any one man to bear.

“Noct,” Ignis slips his free hand up, pushing Noctis’ hand open to entwine their fingers over his stomach. “I can’t change the past, but know that I will do any and everything in my power to stay by your side; now and forever.”

Noctis squeezes his fingers tightly. “Why? Because it’s your duty?”

His tone isn’t biting, but Ignis knows better than to think those words were anything but sheer frustration. Noctis, despite how he seems at times, has always been a little self conscious. Ignis knows he’s thrown his duty in Noctis’ face on more than one occasion as well, and it’s moments like these that make him wish to take back those times. Noct needs to know there are people who care about him; that he’s not a job, nor a burden.

“I may have a duty to the crown,” Ignis says as he presses a gentle kiss into Noctis’ hair. “But you know me well enough to know the truth.”

Noctis sighs, but Ignis isn’t sure what it means. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Noct…?”

He feels Noctis push his face into Ignis’ chest more. “I don’t wanna talk anymore.”

Ignis feels a pang of guilt knowing he’s clearly not given Noct as clear an answer as he was hoping for. He can at least be glad he didn’t pull away, so Ignis does as he’s asked and stays quiet.

They lie in silence for a few minutes. Nothing but the gentle snoring from their friends and the roll of waves breaks the quiet. The cool breeze through the windows brings with it the scent of the sea, which helps to calm Ignis’ nerves a little.

He’s always liked the sea; there’s something soothing about its vastness. The calmness in its waves as they lap at the sand or break against rocks, the subtle scent of salt, the temperate breeze off its surface; it’s always been good for settling uneasy feelings. It was why he’d suggested they return here in the first place. That and he had hoped fishing would help Noctis relax.

He’s lost in thought, combing gentle fingers through Noctis’ hair when he hears a sigh and feels warm breath against his chest.

“You’re not saying anything.” Noctis says.

“You said you didn’t want to talk anymore.”

“I know, but… just talk about something. Anything.”

 Ignis smiles and hugs him a little closer.

He talks about the new recipe he wants to try next time they make camp; a seafood dish inspired by their current lodgings and their last hunt.  He reveals his newest idea for his next attempt at those Tenebraen desserts: a new kind of berry blend.

He’s sure he’s getting closer, though Noctis says he’s content to keep eating them regardless. It doesn’t matter if Ignis ever gets it right, and honestly he isn’t entirely sure Noctis truly remembers what those desserts actually taste like anymore, but he’s happy to keep trying. They’ve long since been simple desserts for them.

He tells Noctis about the stars and constellations visible this time of year, reciting perfect recollections of their stories from the books they’d read as children. Noctis mutters something about being surprised Ignis can still so clearly remember everything from their childhoods. Indeed he does remember as much as he can because every moment and every memory is important, and has made him who he is now.

Noctis suggests going out on the next clear night to stargaze, to which Ignis is happy to agree; he’s quite fond of the night sky, after all.

He then recalls the times they snuck out of the Citadel at night, and how the guards would often find them trying to sneak back in. Occasionally they’d even be caught by Clarus or Cor, and of course Regis always heard about it.

Ignis remembers a particular time where he’d had to carry Noctis back because he’d slipped and hurt his ankle, and he’d fallen asleep on Ignis’ back on the way home. Ignis had, despite his position, actually pushed past Cor and hushed him when he’d tried to stop them, saying that Noctis was hurt and tired and needed to sleep.

“I think Cor was too surprised to stop you.” Noctis muses quietly with a small laugh. “The bravest little thirteen-year-old he’d ever met, huh? Talking back to him and everything. ”

Ignis sighs. “I did apologise for my rudeness afterwards, but I think I made a bit of an impression that day.”

Noctis hums as fingers continue to play with his hair. “I bet he was just surprised by your dedication to your job.”

“Rather, I imagine it was my dedication to _you_.”

Noctis lifts his head to look at him. His expression is questioning, but there’s a hopeful glimmer in those eyes.

“You must know,” Ignis rubs a hand down his back. “It’s not devotion to a job, Noct. It’s you. It has always been you.”

Ignis feels fingers slide up and cup his cheek. For a moment Noctis hesitates, eyes flickering down to Ignis’ lips and back up to lock blue and green. His expression is somewhere between wary and fond, but all the same Ignis knows what he wants, what Noctis is silently asking for with that gaze. He doesn’t resist as he’s pulled down, nor does he pull away when there’s a soft press of lips against his own. Noctis pushes himself up more to angle his head, and Ignis can’t help the hand he slides up into Noctis’ hair to pull him deeper into the kiss.

They move together, tongues meeting somewhere between their lips. One of them lets out a small whine as they part briefly before Noctis is surging back up to slot their mouths back together fervently.

It’s their first real kiss, yet it feels as natural as anything. It feels _right_. It’s the result of years of carefully guarded feelings and dancing around each other, never quite taking that last step into intimacy.

Noctis understands, finally, what Ignis has been trying to say this whole time.

When Noctis pulls back to look up at him with bright eyes and a wide smile, Ignis can’t help the moan that escapes him, nor can he resist pulling Noctis back up to his mouth once more.

This time it’s an answer; a promise.  

Noctis is panting a little when he finally pulls away and drops his head back to Ignis’ chest heavily.

“We’re gonna do that again when I’m more awake.” He says, his voice betraying his contentment and maybe even a bit of suggestiveness.

 Ignis sighs contently. “I… would like that.”

Noctis slips back under the covers with a yawn, sliding his hand over Ignis’ stomach to entwine their fingers once more. He eyes their hands thoughtfully.

“Let me stay like this a little longer?”

“Of course.”

“Good. You’re comfy.”

Ignis stifles a laugh. “Am I just a pillow to you?”

“No,” Noctis says, and Ignis isn’t sure he’s going to finish until Noctis presses his ear to his chest and listens to the familiar heartbeat. “You’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This got kind of sappy and it's not even the sappiest thing I have for these two. But it's either fluff or pure, agonizing angst, there is no in between.


End file.
